Nightmare
by fairytailsbluepanda
Summary: A nightmare can be a horrible thing unless you have someone on hand to bring you back to reality. A slightly different twist on episode 13 and set sometime in the Evol future timeline. (I know the summary sucks but please give it a go and tell me what you think.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or events that happen Aquarion Evol, that right belongs to the original creator.**

* * *

_"We did it, Jin." I cheered, turning to face him and give him a hug, but instead of what should have been our celebration embrace, Jin grunted in pain and sagged in the seat. I noticed the blood on his face, but there was more than before, how could that be? Had he been hurt worse that I first thought from Mikage's earlier act? _

_Then I saw it right in the centre of his forehead, where the first wound had been inflicted while he'd been trying to save me, a glass like rose petal...Oh no! "Jin?" I whispered, worry flooding my entire body. This can't be happening, I can't lose you! _

_*Click* _

_"It's okay." I was staring right at him, but he wasn't speaking the words himself. That click I heard must have been his portable device that he always carried around with him. "Totally worth it, you were worth it." My eyes started to fill with tears as the meaning of his words struck me. This was a dying confession. No I don't want to hear this from a recording, you have to live and say them to me yourself using your own voice. This isn't fair, please you can't leave me not now. _

_His hand raised up as he gently placed his finger on my lips and I gazed into his eyes, which were gazing at me with so much tenderness, warmth and love it took my breath away. I was trying so hard to convey with my own expression that he couldn't die yet, he couldn't leave me behind because there was still so much more I needed to show him, so much I needed to tell him...but why, why now of all times does my throat close up on me. The thing I need to tell him most of all is that I need him to stay with me! Because I... _

_"Hey don't cry, at...at least you got me out of my shell. Right." With those last words, Jin's hand slipped from my face and his body went limp. I knew he was gone because as he went limp my breaking heart cracked into a million pieces. _

"Nooooooo."

"Yunoha." I felt someone shaking me, I heard angst in the voice calling my name...Why was that? "Yunoha wake up!" The shaking got harder, until I felt my eyes snap open and I bolted upright, frightening the person who had been calling my name.

I turned to stare at the man who had woken me up, to see Jin hovering above me concern etched across his handsome face. Upon seeing his face, I burst into tears and flung myself at him burying my face in his chest, while I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He was here, he was holding me! I could smell his musky scent and feel his warmth, soothing me a little.

"Are you okay?" Jin whispered, stroking the back of my head to try and calm me.

"You're alive." I sobbed, repeating the words over and over again to reassure myself that it was true.

"Of course I'm alive." Jin assured me, as he gently peeled me back from him. "Why on vega, wouldn't I be?."

"I saw you die, in my dream." I shuddered, as I recalled just how lifelike it had been. I could still see Jin's body slumped in the Vector's pilot set as I just cried holding him as I desperately pleading for him to wake up. "It was...unbearable."

"Hey don't cry," Jin smiled, wiping my tears away as he did with his finger. The gesture caused me to freeze up, it was so close to the scene in my dream.

"Don't leave me." I blurted out, before I could stop myself as I clung back onto him. A fresh wave of terror hit me as I did, if just a dream could extract this kind of response from me, I don't know how I would handle it, if it actually happened in real life. Jin didn't reply to my statement, he merely held me closely and rubbed my back until the shaking had subsided and my waterworks had calmed down to irregular sniffles.

"Yunoha." Jin whispered, placing his hands on my shoulders and pushing me slightly back from him again. "I abandoned my mission and my planet to be with you. I wouldn't have done that if I could leave you so easily. You mean the world to me, and that's why I married you."

"J..Jin." I gasped. He was truly serious, the fiery determination in his eyes was the same as the day when we'd closed the dimensional rift to stop Kagura's rampage, it told me so. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let that dream rattle me so much."

"I love you." Jin chuckled, as he pulled me back down onto the bed and wrapped me up in his arms. I smiled happily to myself as I felt him drawing random patterns on the top of my shoulder, the action had a surprisingly good relaxing effect on me. It was washing the last remaining effects of the nightmare away. "Now sleep."

"I love you too." I sighed blissfully, as I dozed back off to sleep in the arms of the man I loved.


End file.
